


Sisterly Love

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created as part of McTabby's Cat Birthday HP Drabblefest. I was assigned a challenge from snitchnip_chill: Hair pulling. Hair must be Weasley.

"Give it back!" Ginny yelled as Ron ducked into the common room. She pelted down the stairs after him, caught hold of his robes and jerked.

Ron fell, and Ginny swung herself on top of him, trapping him. Then she grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked.

"Ow! Ginny, stop!" Ron looked pleadingly around the room, but Harry scribbled intently on his essay instead of looking at him.

"Give it back." Ginny pulled his hair again.

"That hurts!"

"You'll go bald soon if you don't give it back."

With a sigh, Ron handed back Neville's letter while Harry laughed.


End file.
